What Really Matters
by chickybabe18
Summary: When everyone in the Bennet family goes to New York to visit Noah, Kay is forced to stay behind...with Miguel. This story tells what happens between the two as they learn what true love is as they deal with all the conflicts in their way. The rating will


Kay sadly stared out her bedroom window and watched her mom, her dad, Jessica and Charity drive away to New York to see Kay's brother Noah. They'd be gone for about a month and Grace really didn't seem to mind leaving Kay alone for that period of time. Grace didn't think that Kay and Charity should be in an enclosed space for twelve hours by themselves, and even though she hated to admit it, Kay thought her mother was right. So, Charity volunteered Kay to stay home and watch Tabitha's new puppy, Max, since Charity "knew just how much Kay loved animals". Charity was supposed to do it in the first place, but suddenly, she developed a strong allergy to puppies (yeah right) and had to cancel with Tabitha. Therefore, Charity was forced to go on the trip. Kay really didn't mind staying home with the fuzzy little Pomeranian. Really. She was glad that she would be rid of her torturous family for seven days. Another benefit from the vacation was that Miguel would not be going with them. Charity was just devastated when she heard that little bit of information, but when Grace promised her a shopping spree in Manhattan, she felt a little better. Kay picked up Max, who was pawing at her leg and traveled down the stairs into the kitchen. She set him down and opened a can of dog food and put it in a bowl. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate as Max chewed away. A few moments later, the doorbell rang. Kay set down her mug and went to the door, and of course, Max followed. Max went everywhere she went. Kay thought it was cute. Charity thought it was disgusting. She just couldn't handle someone or something liking Kay better than her. Kay opened the door and was happy to see Miguel standing there. " Hey Kay," he said. "Hi Miguel. What are you doing here at eight o'clock in the morning? You're never here this early," Kay said as she stood holding the door open. " Well it's nice to see you too, best friend. So can I come in, or are you just going to let me stand out here with snow up to my knees freezing my buns off?" he said as he shivered for effect. 'What nice buns they are, though.' Kay thought to herself. "Well? Are you going to let me in?" Miguel asked, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm thinking. I'm thinking." She said playfully as she pushed the door aside and let him in. "Before you ask, Charity's not here and she won't be for almost a-" "I know Kay. She went to New York to see Noah with the rest of your family. Speaking of, why didn't you go?" he said, sitting down on the huge sofa in her living room. "Mom didn't think that it was a good idea for me and your girlfriend to be in a car for twelve hours together," she said after she shut the door and as she sat down next to Miguel. Max jumped in her lap. "Oh, I know. The havoc that you two would wreak on The Big Apple would be unreal!" Miguel said as Max walked over to him and started to lick his face. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Miguel? I just made it." "Nah. That's all right. I just stopped by to tell you something." Miguel said as he stood up. "Oh really. Well? What did you wanna say?" "I wanted to say that...um...Kay?" "What, Miguel?" Kay said, getting impatient. "We're kind of standing...I mean...well," "For God's sake, Miguel! What?" All Miguel did was point up toward the kitchen doorway they were now standing under. Kay looked up and sure enough, they were standing under a well-sized sprig of mistletoe. "Oh," was all she could say as she just stared at the little plant. Still looking at it, she said, "You know, Miguel, we don't have to..." Kay tried to get the words out, but her thought was stopped by Miguel's lips pressing into hers. Caught off guard, Kay's knees went weak and she fell backwards against the wall. Miguel only pushed her against the wall more. Their "innocent Christmas kiss" lasted way longer than was supposed to and Kay finally, though she didn't want to, pushed him off of her and just, well, stared at him. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Miguel?" Kay asked in shock. He pushed his body firmly up against hers and then breathed huskily into her ear. "I wanted you to be the first to know. Kay, I'm breaking up with Charity. There's another girl-no. Make that another woman. Kay, you're a beautiful, talented, sexy woman. I don't know why I never saw it before. I hoped that if I showed you this way, maybe you'd feel the same way about me." Kay didn't really pay attention to the other flattering things he was whispering. She couldn't believe it. Tears filled her eyes. Now, she had almost all the things she had ever wanted. All she could do now was hold him close and think of their new lives together as a couple. "Hey, Kay?" "What, Miguel?" "You know what we haven't done since we were about ten years old?" "What?" "Why don't you go put on some warm winter clothes while I build a fire. Then we'll go outside and build a snowman. How's that sound?" "Can we have a snowball fight?" "Of course we can, baby." "Wow. It's like five minutes into the relationship and I'm already your 'baby'." She said as she climbed the stairs shaking her head. All alone in the room he said, "You always were, Kay. You always will be." Miguel started the fire and then put his gear on. 


End file.
